L'ivrogne et le centenaire
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Le titre n'a rien à voir. Happu Vaniku daaaaay o/


Ecrit pour Lae pour le VANIKUDAAAAAY

j'aime pas le ship, j'aime pas la fic, j'suis quasi plus sur le fandom, MAIS SOYONS FOUS.

* * *

Les verres s'enchainaient devant sa vision troublée. Il continuait pourtant et malgré l'alcool qui brûlait sa gorge et diffusait une chaleur écœurante au fond de son ventre – _tu n'as jamais supporté autre chose que le froid ambiant de ton appartement, que le froid permanent de ton âme_ – sa voix restait rauque, forte, inchangée. Peut-être un peu éraillée par moment, dans un moment de faiblesse qui ne durait jamais plus d'une seconde, peut-être deux au maximum. Les verres s'enchainaient, le barman le surveillait du coin de l'œil sans pour autant l'arrêter dans sa consommation excessive. La musique trop forte qui s'éclatait contre les murs épais de la petite discothèque – assez pour qu'il se souvienne l'avoir comparé à une boite à chaussures pour pisseuses de quatorze ans en début de soirée, quand il était arrivé avec Naminé, une amie. Enfin, un truc comme ça, sans doute. La seule, en vérité, capable de le supporter depuis presque une vingtaine d'années, et la seule qui osait le frapper sans ménagement à la moindre occasion. Pour une raison comme pour une autre, des meilleures – selon elle – aux plus ridicules – simplement pour le plaisir de lui faire du mal, sans doute. La salope se tapait sans doute une rouquine dans un coin. Il l'avait vu, il y a une vingtaine de minutes, avant que l'alcool ne commence à brouiller ses sens - vrillait ses tympans. Et c'était de la merde, en plus que ça. Le jeune homme aurait voulu se lever pour hurler au DJ de changer de disque, de mettre quelque chose de mieux – mais si sa voix ne connaissait pas les altérations de son peut-être dixième verre en moins d'une heure, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas de ses jambes qui le lâcheraient à la première occasion. Alors il restait là, les verres s'enchaînaient, sa gorge brûlait et son corps réclamait de dégueuler cette chaleur qui l'envahissait un peu trop.

Vanitas n'aurait sans doute pas dû venir. Quitte à se bourrer la gueule tout seul, il aurait simplement pu rester chez lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux – ou peut-être à côté ? Il n'était même pas sûr de l'endroit où était atterrie cette connasse. Il se retourna vaguement et grogna en remarquant qu'elle était tombée sur une personne. Qui le fixait. Sa vision floue ne distinguait que des yeux bleus et une vague robe qu'il assimila à celle que Naminé portait d'habitude. Ivre, il posa ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine.

« Oh putain, c'est plus une planche à pain, c'est un mec à ce stade.

-Parce que j'ai l'air d'être une fille peut-être ? »

Ah.

Merde.

~o~

Sora avait rit.

Sora avait rit à la maison, en voyant la dégaine de son meilleur ami et la honte qui se lisait sur son visage habituellement calme, neutre. En voyant le léger rouge qui avait pointé sur ses joues quand il était sortit dans la rue, il n'avait pas été loin de s'écrouler à même le sol. Arrivé devant chez Xion, qui attendait tranquillement sur le canapé de son salon qu'ils arrivent, son hilarité ne s'était pas calmée et la jeune femme qui les avait rejoints ne cachait pas qu'elle trouvait la situation très cocasse. Pour un pari perdu. Une connerie. Il se trouvait vêtu d'une robe. Blanche, vieille, décorée de fleurs toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Et il devait descendre en discothèque avec ça sur le dos.

On le laissa entré sans trop de mal et dans l'intérieur bondé, peu de personne firent attention à lui. Il entendit à peine quelques chuchotements à son propos, tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le bar. Xion et Sora s'étaient éclipsés plus loin, sans doute pour passer la soirée tous les deux. L'endroit n'avait pourtant rien de romantique et s'il était resté, le jeune homme aurait sans doute dû tenir la chandelle au nouveau couple que voilà. Lassé, il s'apprêtait à se poser sur un siège pour oublier les derniers évènements et sa tenue avec un verre ou deux, quand une main se posa sur lui. Il en fixa le propriétaire qui lui lança un regard presque perdu. Un regard de type ivre. De type ivre qui, ensuite, s'amusa à essayer de tripoter une poitrine inexistante.

« Oh putain, c'est plus une planche à pain, c'est un mec à ce stade.

-Parce que j'ai l'air d'être une fille peut-être ? »

L'autre avait l'air un peu perturbé. Beaucoup. Complètement bourré, visiblement. Il retira ses mains sans cesser de le fixer. Ses yeux dorés – inhumains. Presque félins – étaient voilés par l'alcool et Riku imaginait sans mal sa vision troublée. Sans doute l'avait-il prit pour quelqu'un d'autre, dans son ivresse. Mais sa fierté lui interdisait de se laisser traiter de fille sans rien faire – bien qu'il n'y ait pas de honte à être une femme – il était un mec, bordel ! Tout en muscles et en organes reproducteurs purement masculin. C'est donc avec une patience qu'il ne se connaissait pas qu'il tentait de se calmer pour ne pas frapper cet idiot. Il ne supportait pas les ivrognes, non plus. Mais ce n'était pas un raison pour se faire remarquer. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce qu'une main passe entre ses jambes, histoire de vérifier ce qu'il s'y trouvait.

« Ah bah ouais t'es un mec. »

Juré. Son poing était partit tout seul, indépendamment de sa volonté.

~o~

Le coup était partit, Vanitas était au sol. Oh, il ne voulait rien de mal, dans la théorie – à peine vérifier s'il s'agissait de Naminé ou si son abus d'alcool le faisait délirer. Visiblement, c'était le cas et l'inconnu n'avait pas apprécié. La réaction de son amie qui n'en était pas vraiment une aurait sans doute été la même, à la différence près qu'elle aurait sans doute continué à le frapper à même le sol, sans aucune pitié. Mais ce n'était pas Naminé. Aussi, même chancelant, le jeune homme se redressa pour répondre au coup. Ses sens étaient brouillés et il visa à côté – du moins, lui sembla-t-il. Putain, il n'y voyait rien. Il resta immobile un instant pour finalement sentir son corps s'écraser à même le sol.

Ouais. Ce soir-là, Vanitas aurait sans doute dû rester chez lui.

~o~

L'ivrogne avait mit le temps, mais il s'était redressé. Pour le coup, Riku aurait presque eu peur de le tuer. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas été si fort que ça. Du moins, lui semblait-il. Il aurait presque ricané quand cet idiot tenta de le frapper mais visa à côté. Il aurait rit à gorge déployé s'il n'était pas vêtu d'une robe et que le type ne s'était pas effondré sur le sol. Sans laisser le temps au barman ou aux gens autour de paniquer, il eu pour reflexe de le prendre sur son dos pour l'évacuer de la boite de nuit. Il l'assit à même le sol et, pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir malencontreusement assassiné, il vérifia – au moins – qu'il avait toujours du pouls et qu'il respirait sans encombre. Une fois sûr que le truc vivait, il se permit de s'asseoir juste en face, en tailleur, l'air lassé. Il réfléchissait à comment se débarrasser du corps. Visiblement, l'inconnu était seul – sinon, pourquoi rester seul au bar ? – et n'avait personne pour le ramener. Trop ivre pour lui indiquer le chemin de chez lui.

Riku aurait pu l'abandonner là. Mais la culpabilité l'aurait vite assaillie pour ne plus le quitter. C'était un de ses passe-temps favoris, à la garce, que de le harceler depuis le jour de sa naissance au jour de sa mort. Il s'y était habitué, pourtant, mais il n'avait que très moyennement envie d'en rajouter une couche. Il se mordit la lèvre un moment avant de se redresser et de reposer l'ivrogne sur son dos. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'allait pas basculer en arrière, il commença à avancer en se remerciant de ne pas vivre très loin.

Un alcoolique, ça pèse lourd.

~o~

A semi-conscient, Vanitas ne se rappelait de rien ou presque, après son corps sur le sol de la discothèque. Si ce n'est une odeur et une chaleur qui n'était pas suffocante comme celle d'un été qu'il arborait ou d'un alcool qui lui donnait envie de vider le contenu de son estomac sur la chaussée. Non, plus douce, moins lourde, agréable.

Alors, sans y réfléchir spécialement, il se souvient d'y être blottit avant de replonger dans l'inconscience.

~o~

Miteux.

C'était le premier mot qui lui venait chaque fois qu'il franchissait la porte de son appartement. « Miteux ». Riku y pensait encore cette fois là, quand il avança lentement. Un peu moins que d'habitude, cependant. Peut-être à cause de l'inconnu dans son dos. Ca sonnait bien, dit comme ça. L'inconnu dans son dos. Policier, horreur, peut-être quelque chose dans ce genre-là. L'idée l'excitait. Il ne fallait plus penser. Il jeta presque, avec un certain dédain, l'ivrogne sur le canapé. Ce génie a eu l'idée, sans doute pour l'emmerder, de rouler sur le canapé pour atterrir sur le sol. Et, bien sûr, en se baissant pour le soulever de nouveau, Riku venait de craquer la robe qu'il avait juré de rendre à Kairi.

Putain.

Lassé, il abandonna le type au sol. Il n'aurait qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était. Epuisé, il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, sans un mot. Quoiqu'une pensée effleura vaguement son esprit, un instant.

Une envie, plutôt.

De meurtre sur la personne de Sora.

Mais sa vengeance attendrait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

~o~

Vanitas se réveilla avec un terrible mal de tête qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il resta immobile jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il était allongé à même le sol.

Ses yeux ouverts après moult difficultés, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le sol de son appartement. Après des difficultés encore plus grandes, il trouva le courage et la force de se redresser suffisamment pour s'allonger sur le canapé juste à côté de lui. Il aurait pu pousser un cri de victoire et presque être heureux, si une voix n'avait pas résonnée, lui vrillant les tympans par la même occasion. Un peu comme la musique de la discothèque.

Oh bordel, la discothèque. Comment est-ce qu'il avait terminé ici, lui ? Il se souvenait de rien. Frustrant.

Chiant.

« … Hey, l'ivrogne, tu m'écoutes ?

-L'ivrogne t'emmerde. »

Sa voix, toujours aussi insensible à son état, quel qu'il fut. Les mots étaient sortit tout seul, automatisme.

« … En attendant, c'est moi qui t'ai évité de dormir dehors. »

~o~

Riku ne précisa pas que ça aurait été de sa faute. L'autre s'en souviendrait bien assez vite. Dans sa compassion, et pour avoir déjà connu les joies d'une gueule de bois sévère, il lui tandis un verre d'eau et une aspirine après que l'ivrogne se soit un minimum redressé. Celui-ci s'en empara sans prendre la peine de le remercier et l'avala rapidement.

« Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ?

-Parce que tu es sur mon canapé ?

-On a couché ensemble ?

-Non.

-Alors rien à foutre de mon nom. Fin. »

Riku soupira et haussa les épaules. Dans le fond, ce n'est pas comme si ça avait de l'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Après avoir soupiré une seconde fois, il se dirigea vers la cuisine toute proche.

« Tu comptes rester là trois plombes ?

-Rah, tu veux pas te casser ?

-C'est chez moi.

-Raison de plus. T'as un téléphone ? »

~o~

L'aspirine n'était pas efficace. Mais Vanitas détestait se plier à la douleur, ou la montrer. C'est ainsi qu'avec une tête qui semblait exploser à chaque bruit que le propriétaire des lieux lui tandis un portable. De mémoire, il composa le numéro de Naminé qui répondit rapidement.

« Euh, salut.

-T'étais passé où hier ?

-Kidnappé par un psychopathe travestit centenaire. »

Le concerné tiqua.

« Tu peux venir me chercher ?

-L'adresse ?

-Attends. »

Vanitas se tourna vers ledit psychopathe travestit centenaire pour lui poser la question. Il eu droit à une réponse vague qu'il transmit à la jeune femme qui soupira à travers le combiné avant de raccrocher, sans préciser dans combien de temps elle arriverait.

« J'vais me casser et l'attendre devant. Adieu.

-Ouais, c'est ça, casse-toi. »

Il se redressa et, bien que tremblant, sortit en vitesse de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

~o~

Il ne fallut d'une minute à la porte pour se rouvrir. L'ivrogne lui arrachait des mains le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, attraper son poignet et noter quelques nombres.

« Mon numéro. »

Il partait de nouveau. Et Riku ne su pourquoi, mais il attrapa son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message.

_« Ton nom ? »_

Un instant plus tard, une réponse.

_« Vanitas. Toi ? »_

_« Riku. Ravi. »_

_« Pas moi. »_


End file.
